Un poco de empatía
by Misila
Summary: James está harto de que sus dos mejores amigos estén peleados, pero no puede hacer nada. La única solución que se le ocurre es que aprendan a ponerse en el lugar del otro... literalmente. Para el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling, pero creo que eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Este fic participa en el reto _Familia Weasley_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._ La gracia del reto era incluir cierta frase en el fic. La mí está en negrita para que os deis cuenta de que soy buena y no hago trampas...

* * *

_**Un poco de empatía**_

Desde hace unas semanas, James no aguanta a sus dos mejores amigos.

Noah Longbottom y Louis Weasley están insoportables. Ella, celosa porque Louis había estado un tiempo liado en secreto con Angelica Sanz (que a su vez estaba saliendo oficialmente con Lysander Scamander, pero ésa es otra historia) y que cuando se descubrió todo abofeteó al rubio antes de largarse con dignidad a la Torre de Ravenclaw a llorarle a su almohada. Él, convencido de que la disputa se solucionará con el tiempo y mostrando una arrogancia digna de su madre al no _rebajarse_ para pedirle perdón, pero con los ojos húmedos también.

Cada vez que se acercan y uno dice algo que tenga más de una interpretación, el otro suelta una réplica dolorosa. Y el otro, otra; y así hasta que alguien tiene que pararles los pies porque se están pasando veinte pueblos, y las miradas de rabia vuelan de los ojos azules de Louis a los grises de Noah y también recorren el camino en el sentido contrario.

Y James está en medio de ambos y se las lleva todas.

El joven no lo soporta más. Cada día se ve obligado a transmitir a uno y otra una docena de mensajes mordaces, y encima le toca aguantar las miradas de rabia que van dedicadas a otra persona.

—Son un par de imbéciles—concluye una de las primeras tardes de febrero, sentado junto al lago con su novio. El sujeto en cuestión, cazador del equipo de Slytherin, sonríe, comprensivo.

—Hombre, al menos tu primo lo es—opina; nunca ha sido capaz de llevarse bien con Louis Weasley (aunque, francamente, ninguno pone de su parte para que esa relación funcione). Saca una varita de regaliz de la bolsa de chucherías que hay en el suelo y lo mordisquea, pensativo—. Pero podrías intentar que se reconcilien.

James resopla.

—No puedo, Elijah. Ni Louis ni Noah van a dar su brazo a torcer, porque sólo piensan en sí mismos y no son capaces de ponerse en el lugar del otro.

Elijah se atraganta con la golosina. Tras unos segundos logra que el dulce vaya por el conducto correcto y mira a James con aire triunfal.

—A ti se te daban bien las pociones, ¿no?

James asiente. Es cierto. Su padre le ha dicho en más de una ocasión que ha heredado el talento de la abuela Lily con los calderos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La sonrisa maliciosa de Elijah no augura nada bueno. Ni por asomo.

—Sólo les hace falta saber mirar desde el punto de vista del otro. Un poco de empatía.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, al amanecer del sábado, Louis se encuentra increíblemente incómodo en la cama.

Tiene demasiado sueño para pensar, pero definitivamente nota un bulto en el pecho que le molestan al estar boca abajo. Lo cual es raro, porque Louis no puede dormir en casi ninguna otra postura.

Cuando recupera la suficiente consciencia como para preocuparse, Louis se gira hasta quedar boca arriba y abre los ojos. Si tiene un bulto extraño debe ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey, por si acaso.

Pero no tiene un bulto. Tiene dos.

Louis se incorpora y baja la vista para contemplar… _sus senos_.

Suelta un grito. Oh, Merlín, ¿le acaban de salir tetas? No puede ser… No; no puede ser. Louis es un hombre. ¡Un hombre! Un hombre sin tetas y con…

El grito es más fuerte y más agudo cuando descubre que le falta _algo_ entre las piernas.

—¿Se puede saber por qué gritas?—se escucha una voz cerca de él. No es hasta ese momento que Louis repara en el lugar en el que está: una habitación con cinco camas, contando la suya, cada una de las cuales contiene a una chica, con doseles… doseles azules y plateados. _Azules y…_

—¡¿Dónde está la Torre de Gryffindor?!—chilla Louis; vagamente registra que su voz no es la de siempre, sino que suena aguda y algo cantarina… ¿y por qué eso está decorado con los colores de Ravenclaw?

—Si te asomas a la ventana la ves, Noah—dice una de las chicas, con sueño.

_Noah_.

—¿Noah… Longbottom?—prueba Louis, comenzando a encajar las piezas. Pero no comprende cómo diantres ha llegado hasta la torre de Ravenclaw—. ¿Soy Noah Longbottom?

—Joder—una de las chicas suelta una risita—. ¿Qué te has tomado?

—A menos que te hayas cambiado el nombre, sí; eres Noah Longbottom—responde otra—. Y nos has despertado.

Louis se pregunta qué diablos se supone que tiene que hacer ahora. Se pregunta si… Oh, Merlín, tiene que encontrar ayuda. Entonces recuerda que sus hermanas mayores ya han salido de Hogwarts; de hecho, él está en séptimo… ¿a quién puede acudir?

_¿Tendrá Noah mi cuerpo?_, se plantea entonces. Se propone preguntárselo y, sin más, se levanta de la cama. Mira alrededor con disimulo y encuentra la puerta del baño. Se encamina hacia ahí, escuchando risitas maliciosas de sus compañeras de dormitorio e ignorándolas, y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Se acerca al espejo para confirmar sus dudas.

Sí; definitivamente, lo que le muestra el espejo _no_ es Louis Weasley. Tiene el cabello rubio, pero no es tan claro como el suyo propio, sino que más bien tira a castaño. Y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules con encanto _veela_, son ahora grises. De un gris que a Louis le gusta, porque es precioso, pero no le hace gracia verlos en sí mismo.

Baja la vista. El camisón rosa de Noah deja ver el nacimiento de los senos que han asustado a Louis cuando se ha despertado. Diciéndose que, ya que ahora el cuerpo de Noah es suyo, no va a pasar nada si echa un vistazo, se saca el camisón por la cabeza.

_Noah está muy buena_, es lo primero que piensa. Luego, Louis se tapa los senos con las manos y se sonroja. Eso está mal. Aunque estén cabreados, Noah es una de sus mejores amigas y está feo que él vea lo que ella no le ha mostrado por voluntad propia. Además, luego no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara Haciendo un admirable alarde de voluntad de hierro, Louis vuelve a ponerse el camisón y sale del baño. Tiene que vestirse.

Agradece profundamente que en Hogwarts sea obligatorio llevar uniforme. No hubiera sabido qué ponerse. Abre el baúl de Noah y, con dificultad, rebusca en el interior hasta encontrar lo que necesita.

Unos minutos más tarde, Louis Weasley sale de la Torre de Ravenclaw con el cabello suelto y burdamente peinado, los ojos grises… y la falda del revés.

* * *

Noah no monta ningún drama.

Tiene suerte de que la distribución de los dormitorios masculinos de Gryffindor y los femeninos de Ravenclaw sea similar, y camina medio dormida hacia el baño. No es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta de que el reflejo que le devuelve la mirada no es el suyo.

Pero tampoco es tan malo, piensa cuando ve a Louis Weasley mirándola desde el espejo. Joder, qué bueno está, por Merlín. Noah se pasa las manos por su nuevo cuerpo con curiosidad, observando a su reflejo hacer lo mismo. Le resulta extraña la ausencia de curvas en su cuerpo, así como el pecho plano. Noah recuerda que lo tenía así hace unos años, cuando era una niña. Claro que el cuerpo que tiene ahora no es de ninguna niña. Es un cuerpo de hombre.

Y joder, qué hombre. Uno único en su especie, con un octavo de sangre _veela_ corriendo por sus venas.

Después de observar el cuerpo que podría ser suyo si fuese un poco más valiente en lugar de enfurruñarse cuando lo descubre con otras (_zorras_), Noah decide ir a vestirse. Tiene que ir a la biblioteca, averiguar cómo recuperar su físico. Y también comprobar si sus sospechas son ciertas. De repente se siente inquieta al pensar en lo que podría hacer Louis Weasley con su cuerpo.

Otra cosa que necesita saber urgentemente es saber qué ha causado que ella esté atrapada en el cuerpo de Louis. Se pregunta si será alguna poción, o quizá algún tipo de maleficio. Sea lo que sea, seguro que alguien pretendía divertirse a costa de ellos. Y eso sólo podría ser…

—¡JAMES POTTER!—trona la voz de Louis Weasley, con un curioso matiz chillón que le da un toque afeminado y francamente divertido. Sin embargo, se encuentra con que James no está en el dormitorio. Cabreada, Noah baja las escaleras hacia la sala común, pero James tampoco está ahí.

—Louis, deja de chillar—Noah descubre a Fred Weasley, el primo de Louis –y de James–, bajando también a la sala común—. Por la mañana temprano es muy molesto, ¿sabes?—cruza la estancia circular y sale por el hueco del retrato, bostezando.

Noah respira hondo, y entonces se da cuenta de que sigue en pijama. Con un bufido, la joven sube a vestirse. Se pregunta, con ironía, si Louis tendrá calzoncillos limpios. Luego decide que probablemente pueda aguantarse con esos hasta que recupere su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, cuando entra en el dormitorio, en el que los chicos están desperezándose, despertados sin duda por su grito, nota una ventosidad intentando salir. Intenta evitarlo, de verdad, pero no puede. Para su alivio, no suena. Pero sí huele. Digo si huele. Está convencida de que los chicos se han dado cuenta. **Muy avergonzada, intenta dar pequeños saltos laterales con la esperanza de que esa maldita ventosidad se evapore antes de que alguien la note**. Por la manera de fruncir la nariz de uno de sus compañeros, deduce que no lo ha conseguido.

Roja como un tomate, se acerca al baúl de Louis en busca de algo que ponerse y arruga la nariz. Pues sí que huele peste.

* * *

—¿Crees que ya se habrán dado cuenta?—inquiere James en voz baja.

Elijah y él no han dormido en sus dormitorios. Anoche echaron la poción que el Gryffindor llevaba unos días preparando, la del Intercambio de Esencias, en las bebidas de Louis y Noah, pero después no les apetecía despedirse. De modo que han pasado toda la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, en la que, para honrar la verdad, han hecho _de todo_ menos dormir.

—Si no lo han hecho, falta poco—responde Elijah, que está detrás de él y lo tiene abrazado por la cintura. Le da un beso en la mejilla—. Me he quedado con las ganas de probar la poción—comenta.

James arquea las cejas.

—Yo tengo ganas de ver qué hacen—entonces suspira—. Van a sospechar de mí y me van a matar.

—No creo; yo te defiendo—se ofrece Elijah—. Después de todo, soy más bueno que tú en los duelos, ya lo sabes.

—No flipes—gruñe James, con su orgullo herido—. Sabes que te daría una paliza si quisiera.

—Si pudieras—replica Elijah en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Ay, no hagas eso, que es muy temprano—protesta James, aunque sonríe al notar un nuevo beso.

Es entonces cuando ve acercarse por el pasillo a Louis. _No, ésa es Noah_, se corrige James. Contiene la risa al ver a su primo dando pasos tan femeninos, así como la manera que tiene de mover el cuerpo al caminar, como si se contoneara. Por su parte, Elijah suelta una carcajada cuando Noah-Louis llega hasta ellos.

—Esto es cosa tuya—no es sólo la forma de moverse. También la voz de Louis es hilarantemente divertida. James ya no puede contener una carcajada.

—¿De qué me hablas, _primo_?

—¡YO TE MATO! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

Apenas un segundo más tarde, un torbellino arranca a James de los brazos de Elijah y lo tira al suelo. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, tiene a Noah Longbottom sobre él, sin prestar atención a su falda –que está del revés– ni al espectáculo que están dando, sólo pendiente de darle todos los puñetazos que puede a James.

—¡Louisie!—exclama él, aprovechando que Noah tiene poca fuerza para quitarse a su primo de encima. Se separa de él y lo levanta, y es capaz de reconocer el brillo de Louis en los ojos de Noah. Un brillo alarmantemente homicida—. Vamos, sólo ha sido una broma.

—¿Una broma? ¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa?—le espeta Louis. O sea, Noah en el cuerpo de Louis, no el Louis de verdad. Noah (Louis) lo (la) mira entonces, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que estaba ahí.

—¿Eres Noah?—inquiere. Ella (él) asiente—. Yo soy Louis…—se presenta, como si no se conocieran desde su más tierna infancia. Entonces mira a James, que se ha colocado tras Elijah por si Noah intenta pegarle. Que el cuerpo de Louis tiene más fuerza—. Devuélvenos nuestros cuerpos.

—No puedo—responde James. Louis y Noah (Noah y Louis) lo miran con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?—inquieren al unísono.

—Que no puedo—repite él—. No existe antídoto al Intercambio de Esencias—si hay algo de lo que James entiende, además del quidditch, son las pociones. Y está absolutamente seguro de ello.

—¿Me estás diciendo?—gruñe Louis con la voz de Noah—que por culpa de tu gilipollez me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida sin pene y desangrándome una vez al mes?

—¡Eh!—protesta Noah—. Es preferible eso a tener el cerebro en la entrepierna.

—Tú te callas—le espeta Louis. James intercambia una mirada alarmada con Elijah; desde que Louis y Noah se pelearon supone un auténtico peligro que estén juntos, porque acaban soltándose burradas, cada cual peor que la anterior.

—Porque tú lo digas, imbécil—suelta Noah.

—A mí no me des órdenes.

—¿Por qué no vas a liarte con Sanz?

—Porque prefiero hacerlo con tu puta madre.

_¡PLAS!_

James apenas lo ve. Sólo sabe que un segundo está viendo a Louis y a Noah mirándose con rabia y replicándose, y al siguiente Noah le ha cruzado la cara a Louis. No sería un problema de no ser porque el cuerpo del joven tiene mucha fuerza y ella no está acostumbrada, con lo que el cuerpo de Noah (con Louis dentro) se cae al suelo del guantazo que recibe. Desde ahí observa su propio cuerpo con estupefacción y se lleva una mano a la cara, conmocionado.

Varias personas los miran. Desde luego, Louis Weasley tiene fama de ser increíblemente educado y respetuoso, por lo que verlo abofeteando a una chica es algo que absolutamente nadie en el colegio se hubiera esperado. Por un momento, James incluso tiene la impresión de que Elijah va a arrearle un puñetazo al cuerpo de Louis. Los ojos grises de su novio brillan con furia por la escena que acaba de contemplar.

Y lo que es peor: el profesor Longbottom, el padre de Noah, lo ha visto. James contempla, horrorizado, cómo Neville se acerca a ellos y mira a Louis tan estupefacto como los demás. Sin embargo, toma la mano de "su hija" y la ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí, señor Weasley?—inquiere, tratando de mantener un tono de voz neutro. Es obvio que está enfadado con Louis por haberse atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a su hija. Lo divertido del asunto es que en realidad ha sido justo al revés.

—Pues… es que… verás, papá…—los ojos azules de Louis se abren desmesuradamente cuando Noah comprende su horror—. Profesor. Profesor… estábamos discutiendo…

—¿Y es necesario llegar a las manos?

—Ha sido culpa mía—interviene una vocecita nerviosa. Louis parece haber recuperado los estribos con el bofetón, y se frota la mejilla dolorida—. He dicho… algo… que no debía.

Neville suspira.

—Sea como sea, cualquier tipo de violencia es inadmisible. Seguidme los dos a mi despacho; ya veremos qué castigo es el adecuado para vosotros.

Cabizbajos, Louis y Noah echan a andar detrás de Neville. James agarra el brazo de su primo y le susurra a Noah unas cuantas palabras al oído. El rostro de Louis se ilumina antes de oscurecerse de nuevo cuando sigue andando tras el profesor de Herbología.

—¿Qué le has dicho?—inquiere Elijah cuando el profesor y sus compañeros se alejan.

—Cuándo dejará de hacer efecto la poción—responde James—. En fin. ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade?

* * *

No ha sido para tanto.

Les han echado una bronca y luego les han dado una charla aburridísima sobre por qué la violencia no lleva a ningún lado, tras lo cual los han castigado a sacar brillo a mano a las lápidas del Cementerio de los Caídos mientras el resto del colegio va a Hogsmeade.

Louis suelta un bufido. Detesta hacer manualmente tareas que con magia le llevarían pocos segundos. Arruga la naricita respingona de Noah y continúa sacándole brillo a la tumba de la madre de Teddy. No es que no la respete ni nada de eso; simplemente, que podrían haberlo castigado a otra cosa, como por ejemplo copiar.

Y encima le sigue doliendo el bofetón que le ha arreado Noah con su propio brazo. Pues sí que tiene fuerza, piensa.

—Louis—escuchar su propia voz pronunciando su propio nombre y sin mover su propia boca es realmente extraño para el joven. Alza la cabeza y descubre a Noah, con su cuerpo, unas lápidas más allá, a sólo una de la tumba del tío Fred.

—¿Qué?—inquiere.

—Siento haberte pegado.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Es igual; en cuanto recuperemos nuestros cuerpos te dolerá a ti—Noah le ha dicho que James le ha dicho que el efecto de la poción desaparece a la puesta del sol—. Yo no debería haber metido a tu madre en el asunto—admite. La joven no responde.

Louis mira su reloj y descubre que no son ni las once de la mañana. Por Merlín, jamás un día se le ha hecho tan largo. Quiere volver a tener su cuerpo, con sus ojos azules y su ausencia de tetas.

—Louis—vuelve a llamarlo Noah; él evalúa su trabajo en la tumba de Nymphadora Tonks y pasa a la lápida contigua, la que reza _Remus Lupin_.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas liado con Sanz?

Él suelta un gruñido. No quiere que le pregunte al respecto porque no le apetece responder y porque ni siquiera se acuerda ya de cómo eran los besos de Angelica.

—Una semana, más o menos. Luego, Lysander Scamander lo descubrió, me partió la cara y la muy puta se fue con otro.

Escucha su propia risa con un matiz diferente. De Noah.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que te fuese fiel? Si tú eras _el otro_.

Louis gruñe de nuevo. No necesita que nadie se lo recuerde. Igual que tampoco necesita que nadie le recuerde que el motivo de que acabase besuqueando a Angelica fue que no soportaba ver el rollo tan _amistoso_ que se traían Noah y Paul McLaggen.

—¿Tú te liaste con McLaggen?—tantea.

Noah resopla.

—Si con _lío_ te refieres a un par de besos y que intentó meterme mano, sí.

El agua del cubo que Louis está utilizando para enjuagar el trapo empieza a hervir.

—¿Y entonces por qué te cabreaste con lo de Angelica?

Pasa un buen rato sin que Noah conteste. Para cuando la joven habla, la tumba del padre de Teddy está tan blanca que hace daño a la vista, y Louis se ha pasado a la siguiente.

—Porque tú pasas de mí.

Louis arquea las cejas.

—No jodas. _Tú_ pasas de mí, Noah.

Ella suspira, pero no dice nada más. Louis tampoco.

* * *

Noah está rogando a todas las divinidades que conoce para recuperar su cuerpo. Y es que Louis suda demasiado y ella se siente como un caramelo al sol, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo como un envoltorio.

Por suerte, ya sólo queda una lápida. Noah apenas le presta atención ni la limpia tanto como el resto; necesita urgentemente una ducha. Cuando la considera presentable, se pone en pie y echa a andar hacia el castillo rápidamente.

—Eh, Noah—la joven se gira y se observa a sí misma acercarse—. ¿Dónde vas?

—A ducharme—responde la joven con calma. Ve su rostro enrojecer y comprende dónde está el problema—. Bueno, si quieres podemos esperar hasta que recuperemos nuestros cuerpos…

Louis sonríe, contento con la idea, y propone ir al lago para estar tranquilos hasta que recuperen sus cuerpos. Los dos jóvenes se dejan caer en la orilla, demasiado cansados para discutir.

—Noah—la llama Louis tras un rato, cuando el sol empieza a teñir de naranja el cielo. Ella aparta la vista de uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante y se gira para mirarlo—. Oye… he estado pensando. Y creo que nos hemos peleado por una tontería.

Noah medita sus palabras y suspira.

—Igual tienes razón—admite a regañadientes—. ¿Piensas volver a liarte con Sanz?

Louis frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Noah se pregunta qué es lo peor que puede pasar si le habla claro. Supone que, en el peor de los casos, podrá seguir teniendo a Louis como amigo y soportando verlo con otra mientras ella finge alegrarse. Se estremece; no le hace gracia esa posibilidad. Pero también hay otra, una en la que no quiere pensar para no ilusionarse demasiado…

Decide arriesgarse. Después de todo, está en el cuerpo de Louis Weasley, que es un Gryffindor de la cabeza a los pies. A la fuerza se le tiene que haber pegado algo de valentía.

—Porque me fastidia mucho que lo hagas. Ver cómo te lías con otras y tener que quedarme mirando y temiendo que algún día te enamores de alguna zorra que te haga daño—Louis –con el rostro de Noah– mira a Noah –con el rostro de Louis– boquiabierto, y ella comprende que no se esperaba su confesión. Sabe que está sonrojándose, pero ahora no piensa callarse. Ya se ha tragado demasiadas palabras—. No sé si soy mejor o peor que alguna de ésas, pero al menos yo no quiero sólo cuatro besos y después pasar al siguiente tío de turno.

Louis no dice nada. Se queda observándola en silencio durante tanto rato que Noah enrojece aún más y baja la vista, empezando a pensar que ha sido una soberana tontería y que ahora Louis se va a reír de ella y acto seguido besuquearse con otra.

Pero no da tiempo a nada de eso. Un repentino mareo invade a la muchacha, haciendo que tenga que tumbarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abre, sin embargo, se encuentra en una posición distinta. Mira alrededor y descubre junto a ella a Louis, que mira alrededor algo desorientado. _A Louis_. Louis con su cuerpo.

—¡Ya no tengo tetas!—suelta él, cayendo en la cuenta. Por un momento su expresión se vuelve un poco decepcionada, pero después sonríe. Se gira y mira a Noah, que interiormente se alegra de lo mismo que Louis aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

—James decía la verdad—comenta, jugando con su pelo largo. Sin embargo, Louis se abalanza sobre ella para abrazarla—. ¡Eh!—Noah ríe—. ¿Qué haces?

Pero Louis le responde con un beso. Uno que ha practicado en otras bocas para no equivocarse cuando le toque a Noah, que por su parte tampoco puede negar que en arrebatos de despecho buscó a Louis en otros labios, frustrándose al no encontrarlo y canalizando su rabia hacia el rubio.

—¿Lo de antes iba en serio?—pregunta él, con los ojos azules brillantes. Tras unos segundos, Noah asiente y él sonríe de oreja a oreja—. Genial—vuelve a besarla, entusiasmado—. No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto—confiesa cuando se separa de la joven. Noah se siente algo mejor al ver que no es la única que está colorada.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?—inquiere tras unos segundos.

—Porque besarme a mí mismo hubiera sido traumático—responde Louis con tanta seriedad que a la joven le es imposible no reírse—. En realidad, era porque pensaba que… bueno, hace tiempo me di cuenta de que te gustaba, pero no hice nada porque no estaba seguro y no quería fastidiarlo todo. Pero luego tú te liaste con McLaggen… y bueno, fue como si me hubieras puesto los cuernos, así que hice lo mismo.

Noah lo mira largamente.

—Eres idiota—sentencia después de unos minutos.

—Mira quién fue a hablar—replica Louis. Luego sonríe y, sin avisar, la besa de nuevo. A Noah no le molesta—. Oye, he estado pensando—empieza tras un rato—. ¿Dónde crees que guardaría James la poción ésa que nos dio?

Noah comprende lo que está pensando y, pese a que no es muy dada a unirse a las travesuras de Louis y James, ahora es algo personal. Sonríe con malicia. Sabe de sobra dónde ha guardado su amigo la poción, dónde guarda todas las que hace.

* * *

James no quiere levantarse, pero no le queda más remedio. El despertador es muy molesto y alguien tiene que apagarlo. Con sueño, alarga el brazo hacia la mesita de noche y da manotazos hasta que acierta de casualidad y lo apaga. Soltando un bufido cansado, sale de la cama y echa a andar hacia el baño para adecentarse.

La pared frena en seco su somnoliento paseo. James parpadea, preguntándose qué hace eso ahí y dónde ha ido la puerta del baño. No es hasta varios segundos más tarde que se percata de la decoración de su habitación. Verde y plateada.

Y algo encaja de repente.

—¡LOUIS WEASLEY! ¡MÁS TE VALE HABER ESCRITO TU TESTAMENTO, PORQUE TE JURO QUE CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO NO ESTARÁS EN CONDICIONES DE HACERLO!

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: En mi mente tenía mejor pinta, lo admito... En fin. Me ha gustado porque el fic tiene muchos detalles. Oh, y si alguien tiene curiosidad por el tema de Louis liándose con la novia de Lysander, está por ahí, en _De cómo Lysander tuvo su primer desengaño_. Así como el futuro de la relación de Louis y Noah, plasmado en _Sufrimiento para aliviar el dolor_.

Y creo que ya está xD En fin, si no queréis despertaros mañana en el cuerpo de otra persona, yo os recomendaría dejar un review. Nunca se sabe qué le pueden echar a uno en la bebida... ;)


End file.
